The present invention relates to a package of an ink cartridge for an ink jet printing apparatus and a method for packing the cartridge.
A typical ink jet printing apparatus has a printing head, which includes nozzles for ejecting ink droplets, and an ink cartridge, which stores ink to be supplied to the printing head. The printing head has an ink ejection mechanism including a piezoelectric element or a heating element. The ejection mechanism is driven by a drive signal that corresponds to printing data, and the ink is ejected from the nozzles.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-328709 discloses a package for packing an ink cartridge. The package is used for packing a unit that includes a printing head integrated with an ink cartridge. The package includes a container, which accommodates the unit, and a lid for closing an opening of the container.
FIG. 5 illustrates a package for a single unit ink cartridge 31. The ink cartridge 31, which is made of material that has a low permeability, has a ventilation hole (not shown). The ventilation hole in a new cartridge 31 is sealed with a gas impermeable film 32. Accordingly, air is prevented from entering the cartridge 31. The impermeable film 32 is removed before using the cartridge 32.
The package includes a gas impermeable bag 33 and a paper box 34. Each new cartridge 31 is hermetically sealed in the bag 33 in a depressurized environment and is accommodated in the paper box 34. Air in the cartridge 31 passes through a wall, which is made of material that has low permeability, to the bag 33, the internal pressure of which is low. Therefore, when the cartridge 31 is packed, the depressurized condition in the cartridge 31 is maintained. Depressurization of the cartridge improves the initial printing performance. When the depressurized cartridge 31 is installed in the printing apparatus, air is restricted from entering a passage (not shown) between an ink supply port and a printing head.
However, the conventional packing method, which is described above, has the following disadvantages.
After being packed, the cartridge 31 in the bag 33 is not visible. Accordingly, when purchasing a new ink cartridge, purchasers have difficulty determining whether the new cartridge matches the old one. To facilitate identification of the packed cartridge 31 type, the cartridge model number or an illustration may be printed on the outside of the bag 33. However, it is impossible to clearly describe characteristics of the cartridge 31.
After an ink cartridge is taken out of a bag, the bag is unnecessary and immediately disposed of after being opened, consequently it is desired to provide products in consideration of environmental issues that have been raised recently.
Before the ink in an ink cartridge is depleted, the cartridge may be taken out of an ink jet printing apparatus. In this case, a bag may be used for temporarily storing the cartridge. However, a conventional bag is not designed to store a cartridge that contains ink.
It is an object of the present invention to make a packed ink cartridge visible through a package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a package that minimizes adverse effects on environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a package that is capable of appropriately storing a used ink cartridge that contains ink.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a package for an ink cartridge. The package includes a holder that holds the cartridge, a container that accommodates the holder, and a cover. The container is made of a gas impermeable material and has a transparent portion and an opening. The cover is attached to the container such that the opening of the container is hermetically sealed.
The present invention further provides a method for packing an ink cartridge. The cartridge is placed in a holder, which is placed in a container. A cover is attached to the container in a depressurized environment. An opening of the container is hermetically sealed to the cover.